Irregular Party
by kanari shinobu
Summary: A veces las fiestas son más peligrosas de lo que la gente cree, sobre todo cuando no recuerdas exactamente que hiciste ni con quien. Mordecai tendrá un largo camino que recorrer para saber que fue lo que pasó el día de la fiesta en el parque. Morby.
1. Prólogo

Hola, hace poco empecé en este fandom, y por fin me decidí a volver a escribir y sin quererlo salió esto.

los personajes pueden imaginarlos como quieres, aunque yo los vi humanizados. Esto será yaoi, because Morby.

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo dueño blah, blah, Regular Show, blah blah.

Prefiero escribir en primera persona, empezará Mordecai. Sin más que decir, el prólogo.

**Irregular Party**

Prólogo: Recuerdo…

No recuerdo bien lo que pasó ese día. O sea si recuerdo, pero son imágenes aisladas, como cuando pones una película y se ve a saltos porque el dvd está muy rayado como para reproducirlo con normalidad.  
>Me duele un poco la cabeza.<br>Recuerdo que iba a haber una fiesta en el parque, porque Musculoso dijo algo de Starla… algo como… Ok, no sé bien que era. El caso es que hubo una fiesta en el parque, como Musculoso siempre consigue autorización con Benson (no sé como lo hace ese hombre) logró que pudiera invitar a todos los que quisieran ir y usar todas las dependencias del parque.  
>Fue una fiesta temática: los '90. Buena música, hombre. Sé que Musculoso nos pidió, a mí y a Rigby, que fuéramos por algo para beber, era un pedido que estaba en un dispensador de alcoholes que estaba cerca del parque y sólo había que retirarlo.<br>¡Ahhh! Ya lo recuerdo, Starla se mudaría con Musculoso, querían hacer una fiesta de inauguración de su nueva vida. O alguna tontería como esa.  
>Mi cabeza. Siento como si tuviese los ojos fritos.<br>Cuando volvimos con Rigby ya había mucho desorden. La fiesta se animó más con el alcohol.  
>Recuerdo que me tomé unas cervezas, y que comí un par de muffins que llevó Margaret.<br>Y luego ya fue un desmadre: recuerdo haber bailado con gente que ni conocía, que Benson gritaba cosas y nadie lo tomó en cuenta, Pops bailaba sobre una mesa con una chica como de 15 años, Rigby huyó de Eileen durante demasiado tiempo, vi gente besuqueándose en todos los rincones, me pareció ver a Jeremy en un momento junto a alguien más, pero no estoy seguro. Luego todo era tan borroso.  
>Recuerdo la música sonando en todas partes, y calor, hacía mucho calor.<br>Cuando me desperté estaba recostado sobre unos sacos de heno en uno de los almacenes del parque, estaba sin mi camiseta y sin una de mis zapatillas, intenté moverme y tenía las rodillas y los brazos demasiado adoloridos, era como si hubiera estado todo el día en el gimnasio, y no sólo por el dolor sino porque me sentía pegajoso de sudor. Estaba asqueroso.  
>Mientras me levantaba, recuerdo que me fije que lo más raro era que mi pantalón estaba abierto y mi ropa interior completamente desacomodada… y manchada con yasabemosqué. Lo primero que pensé fue: ¡oh, Santa SNES me acosté con alguien!, pero no había nadie más allí, a menos que ya se hubiera escapado. Intenté cerrarme el pantalón, pero el broche no estaba por ninguna parte y buena parte del cierre estaba descosido.<br>Me dije de inmediato que eso no podría haberlo hecho solo, ni por más desesperado que estuviera. ¿Con quién….? ¿Margaret? ¿CJ? ¿Alguna otra chica de la fiesta que no conocía de nada? Me entró el pánico, no recordaba con quien había sido.  
>Salí del almacén y el sol hizo que mis ojos casi se derritieran.<br>Dolía. El sol dolía, los pájaros cantando dolían, el viento en el cuerpo dolía, caminar sin una zapatilla dolía.  
>Pensar que había estado con alguien y no lo recordaba dolía en lo más profundo de mi cerebro.<p> 


	2. a la mañana siguiente

hola de nuevo~ ya vamos por el segundo capítulo de esto. Espero que les guste

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo dueño blah, blah, Regular Show, blah blah

Por ahora sigue narrando Mordecai en primera persona

**Irregular Party**

**Capítulo I**: a la mañana siguiente

No sé como rayos conseguí llegar a la casa con todo eso del dolor de brazos e ir cojeando con una zapatilla menos. Lo que más me apetecía ahora era una buena ducha.

Podría estar dos horas bajo la regadera para sacarme todo lo asqueroso que llevo encima.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, por si había alguien allá dentro. No quería que nadie me viera así de desarmado.

-hey, Mordecai

Miré por encima de mi hombro y era Thomas. Tenía las ojeras por el suelo y una expresión ni que lo hubiera atropellado un camión minero, su camiseta y pantalones estaban cubiertos de barro.

-hola ¿dormiste en una zanja?.- le pregunté medio en broma, pero él asintió avergonzado.- oh, lo lamento, viejo

-no, no es nada. Debí haberme ido cuando podía y… ¿Qué te pasó?.- me quedó mirando como si acaba de verme en realidad. Levanté una ceja para cuestionarlo, ya no quería mover la boca para hablar.- tu cuerpo, estás todo… marcado, tu cuello…

-¿qué?.- intenté mirarme la piel de los hombros y vi algo como rasguños y morados.- viejo, no sé qué pasó.- le confesé, cansado. Esto se pone cada vez peor.

Thomas se encogió de hombros y murmuró algo como "nadie recuerda lo que pasó" y se alejó rebuscando algo en sus bolsillos y agitando la otra mano para despedirse. Caminé apenas hasta las escaleras. Nunca me habían parecido tan altas. Arghhh.

Llegué al cuarto y me asomé un poco. Rigby aún dormía en su cama elástica. ¡Qué suerte! Al menos él llegó hasta su habitación y durmió donde correspondía. Traté de no hacer ruido para despertarlo y me metí al cuarto de baño. Me quité la zapatilla que aún conservaba y lo primero que hice fue cepillarme los dientes. Mi boca estaba repugnante y el sabor del dentífrico alivió por lo menos una parte de mi alma. Ahora podía ser lo más indecente del universo, pero mi aliento tiene la frescura de la menta.

A pesar de que no quería, me miré en el espejo: mi pelo estaba todo desordenado y pegoteado, mis ojos estaban tan rojos e hinchados que parecía que me hubiese trenzado a golpes con alguien, y podría haber sido así porque tenía el labio roto. Me arreglé el cabello para verme mejor el cuello, y tal como decía Thomas, ahí estaban las marcas: rasguños y morados, como si hubiera peleado con un gato o algo. Me toqué suavemente, la piel aun estaba enrojecida y delicada… y se ve a kilómetros ¡rayos! ¡¿Por qué soy tan blanco?!. Sólo por curiosidad me giré un poco y vi unos raspones en mi espalda. Genial, más arañazos.

En fin.

Me quité lo que quedaba de ropa y la tiré a la basura. Adiós pantalones. Quizás algún día encuentre mi camiseta.

Entré en la ducha y dejé que el agua tibia corriera, aunque me dolía y relajaba al mismo tiempo. Me ardía donde había raspones. Mis rodillas estaban inflamadas, como si hubiese estado de rodillas, supongo. El jabón hizo lo suyo y sentía que mi piel se achicharraba de ardor. Estúpidos raspones en los que no quería pensar,

Nunca más a una fiesta de Musculoso. Nunca.

Estuve cerca de veinte minutos bajo el agua, ignorando el dolor y tratando de relajarme. No quería salir, pero tampoco quería arriesgarme de que Benson me reclamara por algo. Aunque no sé si Benson está consciente en algún lugar del parque.

Me envolví en dos toallas y fui por algo de ropa. Me vestí lo mejor que pude y mientras me calzaba las zapatillas Rigby abrió los ojos.

-Hey, hombre.- le saludé y me miró como si lo hubiese golpeado en vez de haberle hablado.

-¡oh, ya cállate!.- se metió más entre las frazadas y la ropa sucia que lo cubría.

-son las 3 de la tarde, hermano, ¿quieres algo para comer?

-no, quiero darme un ducha eterna y dormir. O morir, lo que pase primero

-por lo menos despertaste en tu cama

Se asomó de nuevo por entre su "edredón" y me miró con cara de interrogación. Me encogí de hombros y le dije: -amanecí en el almacén del lago, no sé como llegué hasta ahí

-¿no te acuerdas cómo llegaste ahí?.- me pregunta al punto de la risa. Cuando se trata de reírse de mí a este enano se le pasan todos los males.

-no viejo, no lo recuerdo. Con suerte y recuerdo lo que pasó a la mitad de la fiesta. No sé qué pasó de las tres en adelante.

Rigby salió de la cama y se sentó en el borde de su trampolín, mirándome con una enorme sonrisa pintada en la cara. ¿Cuál será el chiste?

-muffins de Margaret.- indicó moviendo el dedo.

Me tomó un par de segundos entender que eran los muffins de Margaret. Ayer durante la fiesta de Musculoso, Margaret llegó con una bandeja de muffins pequeños, fácilmente serían unos treinta o que se yo. Dijo que era una nueva receta que habían hecho junto con su novio, nos repartieron algunos y comimos, luego de eso….

-Espera, explícate… ¿Qué?

Rigby negó y suspiró encogiéndose de hombros

-a veces eres un poco inocente Mordo, era obvio, obvio, OBVIO que tenían aquellos muffins

Subrayó la palabra "obvio" un par de veces y con distintos tonos de voz, pero no comprendí. Rigby se puso de pie y guardó silencio un par de segundos.

-oye, viejo, me explicarás…

-shhh, espera- pegó la oreja en la puerta- no sé cómo podría tomarse esto Benson, pero no hay nadie cerca, creo

Este enano ya está empezando a ponerme un tanto nervioso. Le miro impaciente y él se ríe despacio y vuelve a sentarse frente a mí estirando sus piernas.

-no es nada malo, pero Benson es algo, no sé, chapado a la antigua. Tú sabes. Los muffins de Margaret eran de marihuana

-ah, eso… ¡espera!

Esperen. Esperen. Esperen. Yo me comí como 6 y nadie me dijo nada. ¡Oh por todo lo que conozco! Si Benson se entera. Quizás por eso no recuerdo nada, por eso mis ojos arden, por eso tengo tanta hambre y sed, por eso no… no… no sé. Miré a Rigby espantado, pero él se veía de lo más relajado

-¿Qué pasa? .- preguntó poniéndose sus zapatillas.- dime que es la primera vez que… ¿nunca antes había probado?

Rigby me mira con sorna. ¿Qué me importa que él ya haya consumido algo? No quiero perder mi trabajo por algo tan estúpido, aparte, los muffins sabían a chocolate, ¿cómo iba yo a saber? y además de esas cosas, no sé cuantas cervezas, tequila y vodka bebí. Y me acosté con alguien y no recuerdo con quien.

AHHHHHHH ¿podría ser peor?

-viejo. ¡Me comí 6!

-yo comí dos y no alardeo.

-no es eso. Rigby, no lo entenderías. No lo sabes

-¿Pasó algo? Hermano, te estás poniendo demasiado extraño. Es sólo marihuana, no es ninguna de esas basuras químicas, se irá en un par de días de tu organismo. Y no eres el único que comiste

Este mapache enano no me está entendiendo. El puede estar tan tranquilo como quiera. El amaneció en su cama y con su ropa intacta, comió dos muffins y recuerda todo lo que pasó anoche

-¿recuerdas todo lo que pasó anoche?

supuesto que lo recuerdo. Hey, Mordecai, ya bájale. No es tan grave.

Rigby me miraba con nerviosismo, seguramente me veo demasiado alterado y logre contagiarlo a él. Intento relajarme, pero mi cabeza se llena de hipótesis idiotas que ni siquiera quiero mencionar porque me entran nauseas de sólo pensarlo. Pero…

Pero Rigby recuerda lo que pasó, quizás él sabe con quién me fui al almacén. Suspiré un par de veces para darme ánimo, pero la mirada de mi amigo lo único que decía era que me había vuelto loco.

Quizás si estoy un poco loco por esto. Tengo que contarle

-Rigby, mira, te lo contaré, pero prométeme que no lo mencionarás y me ayudarás a resolver todo este lío.

-claro viejo, somos amigos.- su mirada no cambia en nada, sé que por su pequeña mente despreocupada pasa la idea de que me estoy volviendo loco.

-promételo.- le insistí una vez más y estiré mi mano para cerrar el pacto.

-te lo prometo, Mordecai.- estrechamos nuestras manos y me sentí un poco más seguro.

-creo que anoche me acosté con alguien

Vi como la boca de Rigby se abría en cámara lenta, no sé si lo hizo así o me pareció verlo de esa forma. Me miró con los ojos como plato. Estaba sorprendido y yo sentí que mis manos me sudaban. Las sequé contra mi pantalón disimuladamente.

-oh, vaya, no sé que…

-lo más terrible, Rigby es que no recuerdo con quién. Amanecí en esa bodega con toda la ropa de fuera, arañado hasta las plantas de los pies, pero no recuerdo quien fue

Miré fijamente a Rigby esperando que me diera una respuesta. Era mi salvación, pero… ¡Marihuana! ¿En qué estaba pensando Margaret cuando trajo esos muffins? Seguramente fue idea de su novio nuevo y… ¿quién más habrá comido?

-ah, claro, claro.- dijo el enano después de unos segundos.- entiendo

-Rigby, dime si me viste con alguien durante la fiesta. Tu lo recuerdas ¿sabes si me fui con alguien? ¿si alguien me siguió? Si… algo

-lo siento, Mordo. No lo sé, yo estaba en otra parte y después me vine a dormir cuando me mareé un poco.

-pero…

-voy al baño

Ribgy tomó una camiseta y un pantalón del montón y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Si no conociera a este enano diría que algo me oculta. Me senté en el borde de mi cama.

Por lo menos ya sé porque no recuerdo nada de la noche anterior, creo que tendré hablar con Margaret, no creo que sea bueno que ande repartiendo esos muffins como si nada. Estiré mis piernas un poco, las rodillas me dolían bastante.

Me pregunto si Benson o Skips comieron uno de esos muffins, igual sería divertido ver a Pops un poco fumado, si ya de por si es algo ido.

Mi estómago rugió dramáticamente. Tengo demasiada hambre en estos momentos, pero a la vez tengo un nudo en la garganta que no me deja comer nada. Sin embargo, algo hay que comer. Benson nos mandará a ordenar todo este desorden y no es bueno hacerlo con el estómago vacío.

Tal vez, lo primero que debería ordenar sería este cuarto, por último un poco. Está hecho un asco y Rigby saca y saca ropa y no es capaz de meterla al armario, si no que la acumula sobre su cama. Suficiente tengo con que duerme en una cama elástica.

Me pongo de pie y mi espalda cruje como madera vieja. Repito: nunca más a una fiesta de Musculoso.

Abro la ventana para que entre la brisa de la tarde, apilo un poco de ropa de Rigby para meterla en el closet. Este mapache aprenderá que…

Oh wait a second…

Entre la pila de ropa que Rigby tenía sobre su cama, estaba la camiseta que llevaba anoche.

-¡RIGBY! Sal del baño… ¡AHORA!

Continuará

gracias por llegar hasta aquí y esperar esto c: Sólo quiero advertir que las cosas no serán tan fáciles sin que haya estupidez de por medio. Una cosa, díganle no a las drogas(?)

nos estamos leyendo


End file.
